dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Daikon (MajinGogito)
Prince Daikon (pronounced DIE-KAHN) is a Saiyan and a deuteragonist in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. He is featured in some of the sagas. He is first mentioned in "Prologue", but is first seen in the second chapter, "A Royal Promise." He is known to be a descendant of Tarble. Prince Daikon is rumored to also appear in other fanfictions in the future. He will soon be added to the game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance At the age of four, Prince Daikon is quite shorter than Tharos and is more muscular than his best friend. He has wild, brown spiky hair that stands up similar to Vegeta's. He also has midnight gray colored, medium-sized eyes. Since he is of royalty, Prince Daikon usually has his tail wrapped nicely around his waist like a belt. His general appearance barely changes over time unless you count his height and. His hair grows more wildly as he ages and he becomes more muscular, training nonstop. The armor that Prince Daikon wears throughout the entire series, was given to him by his father possibly. It is mainly black with red trims all around it. He also wears a red, sleeveless jumpsuit under it and black boots and fingerless gloves. His armor had his family crest emblemed on a chest piece and he sometimes wears a red cape that flows off the armor. His scouter is a crimson red color that is slightly lighter than Tharos' dark crimson colored scouter. While on Earth, the Saiyan Prince wears clothes similar to what Vegeta wore in Dragon Ball GT, except that he wears a black tank top and black jean pants. While training, he usually just wears one of his jumpsuits from his armor, not wanting to damage his armor. He barely wore his Saiyan armor on Earth while he resided on the planet, unless he was fighting Tharos in a spar. When he trained on Planet Onio, Prince Daikon mostly trained in only his jumpsuits, similar to how Tharos' did... although he wore his armor more occasionally than Tharos. Before reuniting with Tharos, Prince Daikon mostly wore a white cloak to hide his identity as the leader of Brizzard's Death Recon. Prince Daikon wears his armor more occasionally than Tharos, thanks to his Saiyan Pride and wanting to showcase that he was the prince of the race. The only time that the Saiyan Prince didn't wear it while on missions was when he was trying to hide his identity from his targets or the planet's individuals. Personality As a child, Prince Daikon was quite arrogant, serious, and focused, wanting to show that he was the best Saiyan of his age. He was also quite devious and brutal, coming up with plans to cause mischief or sneak about with Tharos. He thought that he was the strongest and best Saiyan of his time. He could be quite childish at times and came up with ideas to help his plots. He can not hold in his anger unlike Tharos, and he held a grudge as he still does even in his teenage years. His personality barely changes throughout the story though, despite becoming a bit more mature. After his planet was destroyed by Brizzard, Prince Daikon grew a deep hatred for Tharos, since he was told that Tharos was the one that had betrayed his race. After learning that Brizzard actually destroyed the race, Daikon grew a grudge on the Arcosian and wanted to personally end the Arcosian whenever he had the opportunity. He also became more serious as he matured and less childish. He began to take his training much more serious since he knew that he would need it in the long run. When training for an important quest or challenge, Daikon becomes mature and doesn't put up with much, barely interacting with the world outside of his training room. One of the many ways to anger Daikon is to mess with those he loves or talk about his endangered race. This will cause him to go insane and attempt to mercilessly kill the one who's doing so. Thanks to his Saiyan pride, Daikon never admits defeat and goes after what he thinks. When Daikon reunites with Tharos, he begins to see life as a good thing and that he doesn't want another race to end up like his owns. After taking enough of Brizzard's threats and constant using, Daikon transforms into a Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, Daikon would become extremely brutal and non-regretful. He would kill anyone without a second thought but would still fight to protect those he loves. He would also be angered more quickly and would become filled with rage, having to unleash his power. he also becomes much more cocky, giving his opponents a few open strikes before he retaliated with much more power. When training with Tharos, Daikon's pride takes control after realizing that Tharos is now more powerful than him, the Prince then begins ascending to the Super Saiyan 2 form. In this form, he is even more brutal than in his Super Saiyan form. Along with being extremely powerful, Daikon becomes even more arrogant than he usually is and grows a further hatred for Brizzard. He still however, acknowledges that Tharos is now his superior and must be the one to face off against Brizzard. History Daikon was born the Prince of Saiyans to the royal family on July 23, Age 936. He was only around eight years old at the time that Brizzard destroyed Planet Onio. He is the son of King Onio, the Saiyan King of Planet Onio, and Queen Agula, Onio's mate. His father was a close friend to Basil, Tharos' father. When his father left on a trip to Planet Arcose, Prince Daikon was taken into Basil's care. The Saiyan General trained the prince along with his own son, Tharos, who would become best friends with Daikon over time. Prince Daikon and Tharos become close friends in almost no time and began training with one another, stunned by the other's power. Eventually the two of them began going on missions for King Onio and Brizzard... which their second mission would end in an ambush by some of Brizzard's soldiers. They eventually prove themselves to Brizzard and they both survived the Destruction of Planet Onio. After the destruction of Planet Onio, the two friends separated. Prince Daikon was taken in by Sir Brizzard and continued to serve under him while Tharos trained in space. The Prince was forced into believing that Tharos had destroyed their homeplanet and fled the galaxy, still wanting to face off against his former friend. Not much is none about Daikon's life from the end of the Genocide Saga to the Brizzard's Death Recon Saga. It is thought that he enslaved planets and killed many innocents since Brizzard was his leader. He worked for the Galaxy Trade System, a reincarnation to the Planet Trade Organization. It is also thought that he was one of Brizzard's strongest men, fourth only to Buunior, Android Infinity, and Brizzard himself at the time. He also managed to climb Brizzard's ranks fast enough to take his place as the leader of the Death Recon, five of Brizzard's strongest warriors. After many years, Daikon is called upon by Brizzard to deal with Tharos. Since he still thought that Tharos was to blame for the fall of Planet Onio, Prince Daikon gladly accepted the challenge and headed towards Tharos' location with four of Brizzard's other men... the Death Recon. Once arriving, Prince Daikon patiently awaits until it is his turn to battle, still wanting to go by his Saiyan Pride of not interferring. Once all of his allies are defeated, Prince Daikon reveals himself to Tharos, shocking the Saiyan. Daikon blames Tharos for the destruction of their planet and the two begin to fight, with Prince Daikon taking the offensive. Tharos attempts to explain the truth to his friend, but Daikon wasn't trying to hear it. After a long fight, Brizzard alerts Daikon that he is no longer in need of the Saiyan and that his life will end shortly before explaining that he did destroy Planet Onio. Prince Daikon swears revenge on Brizzard and joins his longtime friend once more. They then, after leaving Master Gildu's Planet, are ambushed by Iced, Brizzard's younger brother. The Arcosian captures Tharos and begins to torture the Saiyans with abusive tactics and threats. Prince Daikon attempts to rescue his friend and he witnesses his friend's ascension to Super Saiyan. He becomes a bit jealous, stating that someday... he too will transform into a Super Saiyan and end the worthless life that is Brizzard's. On Namek, Tharos and his Elite Squad, as he calls it, meet Dijon, a Namekian that is training to become a warrior. Tharos and the Namekian face off and it is revealed that Dijon is a Super Namekian. Tharos still manages to beat the Namekian and he temporarily joins the group. The Namekian's true motives are revealed and it is shown that he was hired by another brother of Brizzard, Sub Zero, and that he has to bring Tharos to the Arcosian. Tharos is captured by Sub Zero but shown breaks free thanks to Dijon and Daikon's help, and Dijon says that he just did it because he needed money for his family. After defeating the Ice-Jinn brother, Dijon officially joins the group and he tells them that he thinks that they should head to Planet Arcose to see if there is a way to defeat Brizzard. After landing on Planet Arcose, Daikon learns that Brizzard is also there. He learns the Fusion technique from a captive Metamoran along with Tharos and confronts Brizzard. The two have a short fight and after being weakened a bit, Daikon becomes angered by what Brizzard says and how he was used by the tyrant and ascends into a Super Saiyan much to Tharos' surprise. The best friends manage to defeat the tyrant in their Super Saiyan forms and forces him to retreat. They decide to head on to Planet Earth since it is there that some clues and opponents reside. Tharos and his Elite manage to live a regular life on Earth for a while until Brizzard informs them that a Super Android was sent to Earth. The Saiyan and his group meet the Android and begin to fight against the threat. Android Infinity manages to nearly kill all of the the fighters until Tharos ascends into Super Saiyan 2 after hearing that the Android killed his father and is planning on painfully torturing his friends. The Android is easily destroyed after the transformation by Tharos' Father-Son Flakamo Flash with the help of a spirit of his father. Daikon then says that he will also transcend the Super Saiyan soon, like his friend has just done. Brizzard then arrives on Earth and says that he doesn't want to fight weak opponents and he gives Tharos and his Elite a month of training before he comes to begin the final battle. Tharos and his Elite take the time to train quite greatly and their powers increase drastically but Daikon trains at his hardest, still not able to ascend once again. Daikon's pride finally gets the best of him while sparring Tharos and causes the Saiyan to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 as well out of pure frustration and although Tharos doesn't tell anyone, he ascends to a Super Saiyan 3. After a month, the group begin to spar off against Brizzard and his entire army. Brizzard and his army which includes Buunior, a recreation of Buu face off against Tharos, Daikon, Kanta, and Dijon and they are evenly matched. Meanwhile, Buunior and Daikon face off, each being the second-strongest in their respective groups. The Prince of Saiyans clashes around with Buunior as a Super Saiyan 2 and begins to pummel him. He nearly beats him when the creature powers up, transforming into an upgraded form that is more than a match for the Saiyan. After a long fight, Brizzard transforms into his Final Form and Tharos has no choice but to transform into a Super Saiyan 3, shocking everyone, including Brizzard. After a while, Brizzard and Buunior combine to from Buuzard so Tharos and Daikon decide to fuse using the Fusion Dance to become Tharikon. The two fusions clash it out and Tharikon manages to come out victor. In the finale of Legend of Tharos, Tharos and Daikon defuse and Tharos is weakened by the power he used to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. Daikon cheers Tharos on as the Saiyan manages to ask the Spirits of Saiyans for guidance and thanks to all of their power, he ascends into a Super Saiyan God and manages to end the lives of Brizzard and Buunior, bringing peace to the Earth and beating his longtime enemy. However, Daikon gets his revenge on the tyrant by delivering one final death blow to the dying Brizzard after Tharos' beating. It is unknown how Daikon's later life is at the moment. Transformation Daikon was born into the royal family therefore, he fights in a way that is competitive, fierce, and personal. He prefers to fight hand-to-hand rather than using tons of ki, wanting to purely overpower the Saiyan. Also, being a Saiyan, Daikon has access to various transformations that he fights in. These forms are listed in the order in which they are obtained. Great Ape This form was the first transformation that Daikon obtained and his most powerful until he transformed into a Super Saiyan. In this form, Daikon's power level was immediately raised to 10x his base strength. Despite this great power, Daikon used his Great Ape form sparingly. The reasons are that he originally didn't have any control over it and that he was powerful enough without it when he gained other transformations. He transformed into this state while training with Basil various times and other unknown times while working for Brizzard. Super Saiyan This form was first achieved by Daikon in the Arcosian Saga after realizing all of the pain that Brizzard brought him. Like all other Super Saiyans, Daikon's hair spikes up more than it already is and turns a golden color while his eyes become a turquoise color. This form boosts his power to 50x his base maximum power. This is his most used form, which he used in the battles against Android Infinity and Buunior. He later began to use it less when he ascended into a Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2 This form was achieved when Daikon and Tharos were sparring together. Out of determination and pure frustration, Daikon transformed into this form strictly due to his pride and began to face off evenly against Tharos. This form looks similar to the Super Saiyan except that his hair spikes up even more and an electrical aura charges around the Saiyan and boosts his power 100x his base max. This from was used against both Buunior and Brizzard. It is Daikon's most powerful form at the moment. Dairos This is the failed fusion of Tharos and Daikon. He made his debut when Tharos and Daikon first learned of the Fusion Dance and attempted it. He can only transform into a Super Saiyan but it still pretty weak since he is a Failed Fusion. He has appeared twice, only in the Arcosian Saga, where he was beaten by Brizzard easily. Tharikon The resulting fusion of Daikon and Tharos when they correctly oerform the Fusion Dance. This is the Daikon's strongest form since it multiplies the sum of Tharos and Daikon's power level by four. He can transform into a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3, which is represented when he faces off against Buuzard. He easily beats Buuzard until both of the fusions defuse. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Ki Sense *Ki Vision *Afterimage *Afterimage Strike *Great Ape Transformation *Super Saiyan Transformation *Super Saiyan 2 Transformation *Howl *Power Ball *Saiyan Soul *Prince's Pride *Power Up to the Very Limit *Energy Barrier *Ki Suppression *Zenkai *Super Elite Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Ki Rush Wave *Homing Energy Barrage *Playful Galick *Galick Gun *Galick Gunner *Galick Cannon *Chou Makouhou *Execution Beam *The Proud Prince! *Finger Beam *Death Stare *Explosive Wave (MORE WILL BE ADDED SOON) Kill List Daikon Saga *Various amounts of Saibamen, at least a dozen known *Three Saiyan Bounty Hunters sent to fight him but later tried to kill him Battles All of Daikon's battles will be listed below *Tharos and Daikon VS 12 Saibamen Trivia *Daikon's name is also the name of a vegetable. *He, like Tharos, never loses his tail. *Daikon will be featured in the video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC as a playable character. Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Super Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Elites Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:Former Villains Category:Tharos' Elite Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Main Character(s) Category:Prince Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transformation Users